


Hoarfrost

by AmerValk



Series: Dimileth Smut inspired by KariniArts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: After the first battle at Garreg Mach after the time skip, Dimitri begins to interrogate General Randolph and succeeds in arousing Byleth's more carnal desires. Rated Explicit for blow jobs and exhibition sexual activity. So this is yet another work inspired by @KariniArts. This tweet/art in particular:https://twitter.com/Kariniarts/status/1303994390419972096Please enjoy! Comment/Kudos are always appreciated.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimileth Smut inspired by KariniArts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Hoarfrost

Byleth, quite honestly was still confused, as the scenery shifted around her. The fog of battle still lingered over the monastery and she could feel the remains of Dimitri’s fury. He was like a tempest, the pressure of his wrath lingered, like the smoke on the battlefield from Gustave’s tactic. She raced to where Dimitri had cornered the Empire General. For the first few moments, she merely listened as he growled, “Do you think I will grant you a quick death?” His laugh was menacing, yet it drew her in. She followed his performance, “No, I will tear you limb from limb. I will pluck your eyes from your head while you suffer.” Dimitri seemed happy, as if his ghosts could only be appeased by the violence of the act and she shuddered. Yet, she was frozen in place, merely watching as she took in what five long years had done to her prized student.

General Randolph, his wounds still open and bleeding, had no retort. “You monster!” He cried out helplessly, realizing how dangerous his situation was. Dimiti was not deterred by his insult. She saw the way his strong, powerful fingers gripped the stave of the spear. In fact, he relished it. Dimitri embraced the term as she had once found joy in her own title, ‘The Ashen Demon.’

He held the general at arms length and smiled. It was honestly chilling, yet Byleth felt something else as he leered at the frightened man. “I am a monster, but so are you,” he said, sounding like a beast that was ready to strike at his prey. Yet, she knew he was no longer addressing the general, as she felt the harsh blue of his eyes settle upon her malevolently. “We are all monsters in war. Stealing lives from the innocent, but they demand it,” he seemed to return his attention to the general but she knew better.

Byleth felt him challenge her with his words as he bore into her soul with his one good eye, the black patch felt like a void that pulled her in. She hesitated as her thoughts raced, ‘How many men have I killed without any thought? How many parents have I stolen from their children?’ It paralyzed her. She felt the weight of his gaze once more and it pulled her out of the spell his rage had cast upon her. Instinct took over and she pulled the dagger against General Randolph’s thoat, slicing it open in a clean, effective gash. Blood seeped from the wound, falling like a curtain as he died. 

The fury in Dimitri’s eyes was once neutral, but now it was directed solely at her as she stared at him. Byleth attempted to read his face but found no tenderness or mercy in his expression. He almost seemed pleased as her face fell. “What happened to the Dimitri I knew?” she asked, nearly begging as she saw the pain behind his anger and the wrath driven by an angst that was powerful enough to keep him alive for the last five years as she slept in neglect. 

The pressure of his hand was crushing as Dimitri roughly pulled her aside. Byleth was in awe of his strength as he simply dragged her along. At this rate, he could have carried her with the same ease. She did not resist as he pulled her into a partially ruined building. It must have been someone’s home but she didn’t have time to confirm it as he pressed her into the wall. Everything else in the small building disappeared and the only thing she saw was him. 

Her first instinct was to push Dimitri away, but instead she merely braced herself. His right hand was dangerously close to squeezing the life out of her throat and it should have scared her. Byleth stared with wide eyes as he pressed a single thumb against her windpipe. He did not apply enough pressure to strangle her, but it took her breath away regardless. If her heart could beat it would have pounded in her chest as she wrapped her fingers around the edge of his cloak. “He died five years ago. Where were you?” Dimitri demanded, she saw a fringe of what was left of her student.The scared young man whose eyes went wide with fear and anger at Edelgard’s betrayal. Her voice went silent as he continued to apply pressure and she felt something else then fear as his face was mere inches from hers. 

His presence was magnetic and Byleth could feel the strength in his grasp. He could make her do anything, physically and she wasn’t sure that she was even able to fight back. A warmth stirred in her that she did not understand and she trembled like mere clay in his grasp. His face had always been handsome, but now, twisted by anger and loss. It was honest and Fodlan shifted between them. For so long, he had been the student and she taught him with patience. Now, however, he was in command and she realized that she served at his pleasure. The word ‘pleasure’ echoed in her mind as she felt entirely subjugated to his will. Byleth was transfixed by his wrath and her breath came in staccato. “I’m sorry,” she voiced, each word was a seeking whisper, trying to connect to something.

Dimitri seemed indifferent to her apology and kept her pinned to the wall. She felt his cock, erect and firm through the rough leather of his trousers as he continued to press her against the wall, “ Leave if you like, but if you stay, know that I will continue to use you and your friends until the flesh falls from your bones.” He promised, ignoring her attempt at an apology. His one good eye bore into hers and she nodded obediently.

Byleth wasn’t afraid, not truly. She felt a pang of fear, but mostly she wanted him to continue. To take what he had claimed, ‘Why did he bring me here if not to…?” she asked internally, uncertain. ‘Use me!’ she practically begged, if she could have spoken. Instead the thought echoed in her mind as the implied violence drove her need higher. Of her own accord, she dropped to her knees and began to unlace the cup from his trousers. 

Dimitri did not stop her, in fact he was glad that she couldn’t see the blush that formed on his formerly impassive face. He steadied his hand against the wall as he waited in anticipation for her to do….something. Sylvain had only briefly talked about how much he enjoyed when a woman took him inside her mouth and he could have stopped her. However, he didn’t want to. If she was willing to give, ‘Why should I refuse?’ he reasoned. That was the last thought in his mind before she wrapped her lips around his cock.

Byleth was scared she would be terrible. It was not as if she had any experience with men, but it was remarkably simple. She stroked the length of him with her tongue as she bobbed up along his shaft. Her lips formed a perfect circle, sealing him within her mouth. She gripped at his hips as his hand left hand, once limp at his side, now pressed against her head and forced her further upon him. Even this small act drove her wanton with need and brimming desires. She wanted him to take her now but knew that his boundaries would not allow it. So she continued to suck at him, to please him in any way that she could.

He knew no words to describe the feeling that burst from each nerve in his body as she swallowed and sucked at him. As her tongue bathed his cock, Dimitri could only moan helplessly as she reduced him to a beast. He did not know that he could fall any lower, as the pressure built, like a mountain. He wanted to rut against her mouth, but managed to restrain himself. He roughly tangled his fingers in her silky, soft green hair and thrust his hips in time with her worshipful attention. Her mouth felt like a snare as she drew her tongue along the sensitive head of his penis. It pressed against a nerve and the pressure that had been building from the moment she placed her lips around him released. 

Byleth lost herself in the sensation of him in her mouth as she brought him to ecstatic completion while he grunted. His entire body shuddered as he came into her mouth without any restraint. He began to fuck the opening desperately as she tried even harder to wring every last drop from him. The taste and texture caught her off guard before she swallowed his offering and leaned her head against his leg. For a moment, the hand that had been tangling itself in her hair was more gentle now as he seemed to pat her head reflexively, in praise. They basked in the afterglow together as she leaned into the cold armor, catching her breath. 

He did not expect the guilt to follow the buoyant pleasure that had overtaken him moments from then. “You did not have to do that,” Dimiti growled, the driven demon returning once more. Had he forced her? He honestly wasn’t certain, the only thing he did know was that he wanted more of her. It was as if she had infected him with some need he wasn’t aware of until now. Yet, he felt like the beast he was as she took his desire. Somehow, this felt right despite the guilt that probed at the back of his mind.

She discerned something shifted in the way he cupped the back of her head. It was almost tender. This release was something he needed, just as much as souls of the dead needed his revenge. She stood, honestly happy to have the pressure relieved from her knees. The ground had been unforgiving and to her surprise Dimitri offered his hand. She hesitated before accepting it, giving him an odd, inquisitive stare. “I know,” Byleth responded simply, “I wanted to, was that alright?” She was genuinely concerned that she had shattered some boundary from the far away gleam in his steel blue eye.

Dimitri nodded silently. “Next time, come to my room, if you need to do such things,” he said haltingly, as if part of him felt giving into his baser needs corrupted his purpose. With that simple statement, he released her hand and walked away from the abandoned building. Byleth was left to her own devices, as the sun began to set on the monastery grounds. She couldn’t help but wonder what the others would think of her, but she didn’t care. She saw some of the ice begin to thaw around his heart and hoped that maybe it was a sign things might be normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> IRL, I have a lot going on so I find smut tends to heal the void in my anxiety ridden heart. Also, that void is easily filled by #dimileth smut. Anyway, as often as I'm inspired I'm going to try to crank out some fun smut activities and make this pandemic, COVID bullshit a little bit easier on my soul. There is nothing feral Dimitri cannot fix.


End file.
